BROTHERS AND SISTERS
by Yunuen -o
Summary: El amor entre dos hermanas, pero particularmente entre dos hermanos que son totalmente opuestos entre sí :3


.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**BROTHERS AND SISTERS**

Hoy es un día muy especial para los niños del orfanato: ¡Es día de película!

Saori se preocupa por los niños del orfanato pero no sólo por su educación, sino también que disfruten de la etapa más linda de la vida: la niñez (ya que sus caballeros más poderosos y ella no tuvieron una niñez muy linda que digamos, ella quiere que estos niños sean felices).

Así que Saori ha contratado toda una sala de un cine para que los niños disfruten de una tarde de palomitas, nachos, chocolates y Icees.

Pero claro, no podían faltar los "colados" (personitas que van a los eventos sin invitación, y no sólo van, sino que consiguen escabullirse a la fiesta, o en este caso, a la función de cine).

Para Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki no les fue difícil entrar a la sala, ni porque estaba Tatsumi supervisando fue obstáculo para asistir a la función infantil, porque también estaba Saori, y ella no le puede negar nada a sus Caballeros, y menos si Hyoga y Seiya ponen esa mirada lastimera de corderito a medio morir.

Si los chicos fueron fue para no perderse de la diversión.

La película es de Disney y se llama Frozen. Básicamente trata sobre los conflictos que hay entre una hermana mayor y una hermana menor. Ambas son princesas. Elsa es la hermana mayor y tiene la magia de crear nieve y hielo, pero como no sabe controlar su poder, ha congelado todo su país, y poco a poco, todo se está convirtiendo en un auténtico glaciar.

Hasta ahora, la película tiene entretenidos a los niños, aunque hay otros "niños" que no les parece tan entretenida.

Se han sentado, de derecha a izquierda: Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun. Disfrutan de las todas las golosinas tanto como los niños que están sentados unas cuantas filas más abajo, pero la película no les parece del todo asombrosa.

Ahora hay un momento de gran tensión en la película: Ana ha conseguido llegar al castillo de su hermana Elsa para convencerla de que desaparezca toda la nieve que amenaza con congelar a todas las personas. Sin embargo, Elsa se siente incapaz de controlar tanta nieve que ha desatado y le pide a Ana que se vaya, que la deje sola.

- ¿Y cuándo van a pelear entre ellas? – pregunta Seiya al tiempo que se lleva a la boca un gran puñado de palomitas de maíz.

- No creo que vaya a haber una pelea entre ellas. – dice Shiryu.

- Yo tampoco lo creo. – dice Hyoga.

- Pero Elsa tiene poderes. – dice Seiya – Debería haber una pelea de poderes. -

- Pero Ana no tiene poderes. – dice Shiryu

- Pero qué tal que Ana descubre que tiene poderes. -

– Tal vez, – dice Hyoga - pero como que ya he visto algo similar antes. –

Las dos hermanas no pelean, sino que se comienzan a cantar.

**Ya no tienes que protegerme. **

**No me das miedo.**

**Ya no me dejes fuera.**

**¡No te encierres más!**

**La distancia ya no hay que conservar.**

**Finalmente y como nunca ya puedo entender.**

**Finalmente y como nunca lo podremos resolver.**

**Enfrentemos el problema unidas.**

**Ya no vivas con temor,**

**pues finalmente**

**y como nunca **

**te acompañaré.**

**Vuelve a tu hogar. **

**Debes vivir y disfrutar el sol.**

**Las puertas ve abrir.**

**¡Qué buena es tu intención!**

**Yo sola estoy, mas libre soy también.**

**¡Aléjate y sálvate de mí!**

- Tienes razón, Hyoga. – dice Shiryu – Creo que yo también he visto un conflicto entre hermanos, alguna vez, en alguna parte. -

**Pues finalmente y como nunca,**

**ya no tienes que temer.**

**Unidas lograremos la tormenta detener.**

**No temas. **

**El sol regresará.**

**Juntas lo resolveremos.**

**El invierno acabaremos,**

**y todo va a mejorar.**

- Ahora que lo dicen… - dice Seiya.

Y con perfecta sincronía, como si Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu se leyeran la mente, los tres voltean a ver a los dos hermanos que en más de una ocasión les han dicho que no tienen ningún parecido familiar.

Ikki sorbe su Icee de limón al tiempo que voltea al sentir las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

**¡No!**

**¡Yo nunca libre voy a ser!**

**La tormenta está en mi interior.**

**No puedo controlar.**

**Así lo vas a empeorar.**

**Error sin fin.**

**¡Fuera de aquí!**

Escuchando las últimas notas de la "pelea" sinfónica de las hermanas, Ikki logra adivinar lo que sus amigos están pensando.

- Ni crean que Shun y yo vamos a cantar algo tan cursi. –

- Yo sólo – dice Seiya – trataba de imaginarlos a ustedes dos cantando esa canción... ¡Jajajaja! – no se aguanta las ganas de reír.

- ¡Jajajaja! – tampoco los otros dos.

Ikki está por ponerse de pie para obligar a sus amigos que se callen.

(Como dicen por ahí: si así son tus amigos, ¿para qué quieres enemigos?)

- Yo creo – dice de repente Shun con su amable voz, e Ikki vuelve a sentarse para oír lo que tiene que decir su hermanito – que nuestra canción hubiese sido muy diferente. ¿No lo crees, niisan? – y le sonríe.

Ikki no necesita más que la tierna sonrisa de su hermano para convencerse que no es tan disparata la idea de que ellos podrían tener una canción como las hermanas de la película.

- Sí. Algo así como… - piensa en esa canción que bien podría resumir su reencuentro con su hermano tras largos años de estar separados - … Castle of Glass. –

- ¡Sí! – a Shun le encanta la idea.

Y sin más, Ikki y Shun comienzan a cantar Castillo de Cristal, una canción de Linkin Park.

**Llévame a donde el río se quiebra.**

**Llévame hasta el final de la batalla.**

**Limpia el veneno de mi piel.**

**Muéstrame cómo estar completo otra vez.**

.

**Llévame volando en un ala de plata,**

**más allá de la oscuridad,**

**donde las sirenas cantan.**

.

**Abrígame con el resplandor de una supernova,**

**y déjame caer en el sueño profundo,**

**porque soy solo una grieta**

**en este castillo de cristal.**

**Difícilmente queda algo para que veas.**

.

**Llévame a casa en un sueño deslumbrante,**

**a través de los secretos que he visto.**

.

**Limpia el dolor de mi piel,**

**y muéstrame cómo estar completo otra vez,**

**porque soy solo una grieta**

**en este castillo de cristal.**

**Difícilmente queda algo para que veas.**

Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya dejan de reír al oír a los dos hermanos y sorprendiéndose de lo bien que cantan. Por unos instantes se olvidan de dónde están, dejándose transportar por la melancolía de las voces que armonizan perfectamente, del mismo modo en que armonizan la luz y la oscuridad, la primavera y el invierno, la Luna y el Sol.

Entonces…

- ¡SSSHHHHHHHHH! – dicen todos los niños y callan a los chicos porque no los dejan escuchar la película a gusto.

Los chicos se encogen apenados en sus asientos porque han sido aplacados por los niños, cuando por lo regular, son los niños los que tienen que ser aplacados por los mayores.

- _Pero definitivamente_ – dice Seiya por lo bajo – _su canción de ustedes me gustó más que las de ellas._ –

Hyoga y Shiryu asienten con la cabeza. También les gustó la breve canción.

Ikki y Shun les sonríen a sus amigos.

Luego, los cinco chicos vuelven su atención a la película, sino quieren que los niños los vuelvan a callar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A lo mejor has visto la película Frozen.

Cuando vi las primeras escenas luego pensé que era una horrible copia del Ikki y Shun, o sea, del drama que se desata cuando hay un conflicto entre hermanos.

(No sería la primera vez que Disney copia la idea de otros.)

Pero después de divagar un poco me di cuenta que hay muchas historias que abordan las peleas entre hermanos aparte de Saint Seiya (Thor y Loki, Wolverine y Sabretooth, Charly y Lola, por ejemplo); de todas formas me lancé a escribir este one shot porque me dio coraje que Disney le copiara a Masami-san.

No me gustó Frozen pero sí la vi toda nada más porque Kristoff tiene la voz de José Gilberto Vilchis; él es el actor de doblaje quien le prestó su voz a Shun cuando era un chavo muy chavo (Joe, como a mí me gusta llamarle, tenía 13 años al inicio del doblaje de Saint Seiya, ahora tiene unos 30). Recé con toda el alma esperando que Joe cantara en Frozen por ser una peli con canciones, y sí canta, pero es una canción muy cortita T.T aun así canta muy bonito n.n De hecho, Joe ha confesado, en una entrevista, que le gusta cantar, y qué mejor que Shun cante con su hermano mayor.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
